


The wrong place

by sloppyghosttits



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen
Genre: F/F, I just had to okay?, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppyghosttits/pseuds/sloppyghosttits
Summary: Emma is in love with Regina, but she doesn't think Regina could ever love her back. She decides instead to take her frustration out on the Evil Queen. Just how will Regina feel when she finds out about what they've been doing behind her back?Song fic- 'Wrong' by Zayn ft. Kehlani





	

_You're looking in the wrong place for my love_  
_Don't think because you're with me this is real_  
  


Emma had wanted Regina for so long, not having her- not being able to have her, had been torture.  Unbearable.

So when the Evil Queen arrived in Storybrooke, separate and flirtatious and totally shameless with her advances; Emma couldn’t help herself.

At first it had been an accident. The Evil Queen had been standing too close; her ample chest on display and her truly evil smirk doing things to Emma’s conscious decision making that she couldn’t be blamed for lunging forward, pinning the cruel half of Regina against the wall of the sheriff’s office and crushing her lips with her own. It was not gentle, not loving. It was vicious, rapacious, and indecent. It was the closest Emma had ever come to heaven.

She knew it wasn’t love- if Regina couldn’t love her in the way that she wanted her to, the Evil Queen certainly couldn’t either.  If this- this mess- purely physical and filled with anger and lust was all that Emma could have, she would take it, and she would enjoy it- over and over, hoping that one day her love for Regina would be sated.  That the burning in her chest would simmer to a dull ache like the burning between her thighs did after a particularly eventful afternoon spent with the Evil Queen. She hoped, but it was yet to happen, and the more time that passed, the more she wanted Regina- her Regina, for real.

_You're looking in the wrong place for my love_ _  
Don't stop what you're doing 'cause I like that too_

Regina hadn’t meant to barge in. Henry had been alternating between Emma’s apartment and the mansion for months now, it had become routine; spending a week with her and a week with Emma. Nothing disturbed their cycle. Emma’s weeks were clearly marked on the ridiculous novelty calendar that she kept hanging on her fridge. So for Regina to hear that Henry had spent a Wednesday night dinner alone in Granny’s- well, she was fucking furious. He was still just a boy; he needed his mother- both of them. And with Henry’s track record, it was best that he wasn’t left alone too frequently, lest they all end up thrust into a magic-less world once more.

Regina had flung Emma’s apartment door open, a dim purple haze buzzing around her- Her anger and curiosity mixing together; desperate to find out what was going on with Emma, to figure out just where she was slipping off to. To find out just what matter was more pressing than their son. What Regina had not expected to find was a half naked Emma, holding a fully naked her- No- Evil Queen, against the wall; thrusting into her with abandon.  She had stared, utterly speechless and unquestionably turned on. It was her- but it wasn’t, and that realisation made jealousy rage around inside her, smacking against the walls of her chest, begging to be let out. It became stronger with each of her- no- the Evil Queen’s moans, that it eventually overruled the lust she felt. She stormed out in a purple rage, her fingers crackling with magic that begged to lash out at the Evil Queen for touching _HER_ Emma. She had slammed the door, oblivious to the near heart attack that she gave Emma Swan when she realised that someone had seen. Seen her, fucking the Evil Queen.

 

 _I wanna shed light_ __  
On this subject  
I'll get her wetter than ever  
Four letters is never the question  
She likes when I'm messy  
And I like when she's undressing

The Evil Queen smirked, “So you saw.”

“Indeed,” Regina said, trying her hardest to keep the emotions that she could feel tearing her up out of her voice. The smug look she received was enough to tell her that she had not succeeded.

“You’re jealous,” The Evil Queen stated.

“Hardly. Disgusted more like.”

“You forget that I am half of you, dear. I know all of your little secrets. If it’s any consolation, Emma is a magnificent lover.”

Regina lunged forward, only to be frozen in a purple glow a few shades darker than her own.

“Now, now, Regina, I believe we called a truce months ago. Attacking me is surely breaking the rules.”

“I would break every rule so long as it meant you would never touch her again!”

“How very convolutedly noble of you,” The Evil Queen smirked.

“Does she... have... feelings for you?” The second the words left Regina's mouth, fear seemed to grip her heart, and she was no longer sure if she wanted to hear the answer. 

“Oh Regina, I truly am your better half. I had no idea you were so dim-witted.”

“What are you blathering about!?” Regina snapped. Her fingers twitched though she stayed still, not wanting to be wrapped in the Evil Queen’s magic again.

“She is only sleeping with _me_ because she is in love with _you_. Do try to keep up, dear.”

Regina’s mouth hung open in the most unrefined manner possible. “She what?”

“Love, dear. As nauseating and as true as I’ve ever seen it.”

“She... she loves me?” Regina choked out; her previous anger replaced with awe and scepticism. It could easily be one of the Queens evil tricks. Emma was her greatest weakness next to Henry, and if anyone knew that, it was her other half.

“Unfortunately. I have tried to turn her my way, but her heart and mind are fixed. She believes that you could never love her, never bring yourself to touch her- at least not in the way that she so desires. I however, am more than willing to fill her... needs.”

Regina’s jaw clenched at her other half’s deliberate wording. “You will not see her again.”

“And what will our dear Emma think when even the evil half of you refuses her? The little saviour will be heartbroken all over again. We both know you are not that cruel.”

“Maybe not, but you are.”

“Yes, but I am having so much fun. I wouldn’t dream of giving it up. Nothing has ever tasted quite as sweet as Emma Swan.”

_Here with you 'cause you got the right vibe_  
_Seems like you probably gotta do mine_  
_But it's gotta be the right time_

“Are you seeing anyone?”

Emma chokes on her coffee as she looks up at Regina with startled eyes. They are in Regina’s office, sharing breakfast with the intention to talk about town business, something that quickly veers off into what could be considered by some as clumsy date topics. They’ve been doing it for weeks; Emma tip-toes around saying anything too revealing, flinching rather obviously whenever Regina mentions the Evil Queen. Regina has taken to watching Emma with calculating eyes; trying to discover if there is any truth in the Queens words. So far she has found little of substance. They look at each other as they always have, full of...something. It’s strong and difficult to ignore and Regina doesn’t know what to make of it. She’s never been looked at in the way that Emma Swan looks at her; eyes glazed and soft and totally vulnerable- something that only a few short years ago she would have manipulated and abused until there was no softness left. Now it only serves to soften her own gaze, sometimes even making their usual snippy banter a challenge to maintain. Emma Swan is captivating, and she is somewhat glad, although she is still bitter and resentful, that at least a part of her can have Emma to herself. As more than a friend.

It’s a sudden realisation, and it shocks her into silence as Emma bumbles her way through an explanation of how she is single, but not _really_ available, but if the right person showed interest she would be, but only if it was honest. It’s all very confusing and her words are mangled as they fall over her flapping tongue. It eventually gets to the point that Regina’s shock has worn off and she has enough sense to shut Emma up with an aggressively offered bearclaw.

When Emma leaves, face flushed and mumbling about darn dwarfs ruining her “Regina time”, Regina is left with her thoughts. She wants to laugh at how foolish she has been. How both of them have been. It’s so glaringly obvious, even Snow must have seen it by now. She can’t help but chuckle. No wonder Robin was so quick to scamper off to New York with his resurrected wife. All it must have taken was one look between the sheriff and his mayor to know that Storybrooke was not the place for him. She smiles at the thought of him. She hopes he’s happy now that his old happy ending has been returned to him- by her own love of all people. Fates a bitch and irony is everywhere.

Regina couldn’t be happier about it.

_I see through your demeanour_  
_Baby, I'm a pleaser_  
_I go out my way to treat you_

“Sorry I’m late,” Emma said as she burst through the front door of the mansion, the wind that followed her blowing a brief halo around her head as she pulled her beanie off and stuffed it into the pocket of her leather jacket.

“It’s fine, dear,” Regina answered as she seemed to materialise from some distant part of her large home.  No matter how many hours Emma spent at the mansion, she didn’t think she’d ever fully get used to the sheer magnitude of the house. It was entirely too big for just two people- at least in her opinion.

She gave Regina a lopsided smile, earning her a perfect one in return. “Shall we eat?”

“Sure, I’m fucking starving,” Emma groaned, her nose following the smell of Regina’s lasagne into the kitchen, only to be stopped by a stern looking Regina. “You had better watch your mouth, Miss Swan, or there will be no dessert-" her eyes flicked briefly downwards- "Now sit.”

Emma swallowed thickly at the barely hidden innuendo as she changed course, heading into the dining room.

Regina had been doing that a lot lately; everything she said laced with glaring double-meaning. It was enough to prompt a few extra visits to the Evil Queen per week. Something that Emma had no idea that Regina was fully aware of.

When Regina entered with a dish of steaming lasagne, Emma didn’t say anything, deciding instead to busy herself with pouring a glass of wine for each of them, slightly overfilling her own.

“No Henry tonight?” she asked as she took what was closer to a glug than a sip of wine. It was vintage, rare, and definitely cost more than two months rent for her apartment. So very Regina.

“Not tonight. He insisted on spending it flipping through the trees in the woods with those hardly reformed lost-boys.”

Emma’s eyes widened slightly before Regina quickly put her mind at ease.

“Don’t worry, David is with them. He said something about a night of camping being the key to forming a successful man. Though I’m not so sure what he would know about that. He was a shepherd and then a runaway prince. Hardly a raging success story.”

“He’s also _THE_ Prince charming,” Emma pointed out.

“And I’m _the_ Evil Queen, but who’s counting.”

“Trust me, you are definitely not the Evil Queen,” Emma said without thinking. She took a long gulp of wine at Regina’s questioning eyes.

“And what would you know of the Evil Queen? Since our truce she’s been rather quiet. Has she paid our saviour any surprise visits?” Regina asked, her voice sounding only slightly knowing as it vibrated over the rim of her wine glass. She took a small sip, savouring the flavour as Emma choked on her own spit.

“Well, uh, I, not in so many...uh... have you, I mean- has SHE said anything?”

“She’s become rather talkative in recent weeks. Always dripping with stories to tell me.”

Emma gulped. “What kind of stories?”

“Oh, they are much too indecent for dinner conversation. I’ll have to tell you some other time,” Regina said with a wink, her voice rich and husky, making Emma’s head spin.

Regina pretended not to notice how Emma rushed through the rest of her meal, desperate to finish dinner quickly, the allure of Regina’s stories taking precedent.

They spend the rest of the evening sitting rather closely to each other on the couch in Regina’s home office, polishing off a second bottle of wine as they spoke about anything and everything that came to mind.

“I cannot believe you haven’t seen Carol!” Emma exclaimed, totally appalled. 

“I have more important things to do than watch movies all day, Miss Swan.”

“I don’t watch them ALL day,” Emma huffed, crossing her arms as she pouted with the likeness of a small child, making Regina laugh; her chest full to the brim with fondness.

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“That’s it. We are watching it.”

And just like that, Regina was dragged into the living room; bottle of wine in one hand and Emma’s own in the other.

They managed to watch the first half hour in remote silence before Regina decided to speak up.

“She’s much too old for her.”

“No she’s not.”

“She’s married.”

“Separated.”

“She has a child.”

“We have a child.”

“We are not having an illicit affair.”

“Oh I’m well aware of that,” Emma said. She hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but once the words were out, she didn’t dare take them back.

“Well,” Regina said carefully, eyeing Emma to gauge her reaction, “An affair would seem rather ill-fitting, given that our child is ours and ours alone.”

Emma was silent for a moment. “What would be more appropriate then?” She held her breath.

“Something exclusive,” Regina said confidently.

Emma turned to her, her eyes wide with surprise. Sure, she had known that Regina had been flirting with her for weeks now, but she had never thought that it was anything different from how they always spoke to one another. They had always been something... more.

But now it was too obvious to ignore.

“What are you saying?”

“Miss Swan, you truly are too dense sometimes,” Regina said with a roll of her eyes, before quickly closing the space between them, planting her lips against Emma’s own.

The kiss was firm at first, a little greedy. But it soon mellowed out into something soft, almost tentative, like they were both afraid to push the other too far in fear that it would cause them to fall apart.

Eventually when the need for air won out- barely, (Emma was willing to try and push it a little longer.) they parted; chests heaving slightly as they panted against each other’s lips.

“You’re much too old for me,” Emma said, unleashing that insufferable smirk.

“We share a child.”

“Good point,” Emma said, grinning as she leaned in; sealing whatever they would become with another kiss. This one more heated than the last; Regina taking control without thought.

She would make Emma Swan _beg_ for calling her old.

Emma Swan would make her beg just for fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This lil thang just kinda cropped up after i listened to the song too many times.  
> I hope the tense changes for each segment weren't too annoying. Its my worst writers habit. 
> 
> I kinda love writing one-shots because it takes the pressure off lol, so lemme know what y'all think!


End file.
